Rain
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Sasori sees two things in one day Deidara wishes he would not have. In the pouring rain Deidara has run away from his home. Can Sasori find him before it's to late? Modern Day AU. Established SasoDei, out of characterness.


Document Opened: 02/28/2008, 08:38-39pm.

Authors Note:.

Got the idea for this little piece earlier.

Warning for shounen-ai and out of character-ness. Mentions of abuse

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Too lazy to put in anything else.:p.

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lightning lit up the nearly pitch black sky while thunder echoed around the city. The rain was coming down harder than the weather man had said. "Deidara where are you!?" A red head shouted in the part of the park where he was looking for Deidara.

'Dammit, I should have known...' He thought bitterly while looking for the younger blond. After earlier that day, seeing what he had seen on the boys hands he should have gone after him rather than waiting. Deidara probably thought he hated him for finding out about his hidden mouths.

To add to it what he saw earlier that night when he had come by to explain...

/////////

_'That's the place.' He thought but before he could take a step farther the same person he had come to see had ran out of the house and almost immediately spotted him. The first thing to register with the red head was the fact that this was not the blond he had known and come to love. This person looked like a shell, sad and broken. It was dark but he thought he could see a bruise on his face. 'Sasori, un...' after that he turned and ran off into the pouring rain._

_Before he could move he had the opportunity to hear the man he assumed to be his father yell. "I don't ever want to f*cking see you again, little freak!" And he could hear a glass breaking. The man was more than likely drunk but he still called the police and then the rest of his gang._

_It had not taken long for the police to arrive and Sasori had waited, he was not sure where the blond had went but if he did come back he wanted to be here to talk to him first. "Were you the one who called us?" A tall man asked. "Yes. I saw a man inside of that house beat up a classmate of mine." He had lied but if he was right than he wanted to get his Dei away from there. "Figures, we've been called out here before. Come on Taki." The two of them went up to the door and knocked loudly. "Sir. This is the police and we need you to open the door now."_

_A moment later a slightly disheveled man opened the door, looking both angered and annoyed. "What do you want? Did my damn son do something again?" Part of his speech was slurred a little. _

_"No. But we're here because someone called us out here saying they saw you hit your son." _

_"Did that idiot boy of mine tell you that? If I ever did hit him he had it coming! Always screwing up." He seemed to start ranting to himself._

_"That's enough sir. You will have to come with us for a ride."_

_"Did my f*cking son say something! Where is he? I'll kill him!"_

_While the officers wrangled with the man most of the other Akatsuki members arrived. _

_"What was so important that you had us come all the f*cking way here?" Hidan was not happy getting out in the drenching rain but Sasori almost never called unless it was important, Konan, Itachi and Zetsu were there as well. "Deidara is missing and we need to find him." _

_"Did something happen?' Konan had seen the cop cars. "That man they're taking off is his father. I'll give you details later."_

_"Understood. We'll help." Konan answered for them._

/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

So here he was now, nearly half an hour later still searching for the blond. He was about to turn around and look elsewhere when he saw something or hopefully someone in the not so far off distance.

Running over he could see with some relief that it was the blond who was on his knees staring up at the stormy sky with a blank expression and he was throughly drenched.

"Deidara, there you are." He said while kneeling down to the blue eyed boy. "Sasori, what are you doing here, un?" He was sure that the red head would not want _anything_ to do with him after today. "After you ran off earlier I was worried." "I thought you would hate me, un." He said sadly. Still holding the umbrella in one hand he wrapped both of his arms around Deidara and pulled the drenched blond to his chest. "I wouldn't hate you over something like that. I was just a little surprised that's all."

After another round of thunder echoed and he could feel Deidara tense for a moment, when it came to storms he enjoyed the lightning but not the thunder. Something that puzzled him since he knew the younger boy _loved _explosions.

"You're freezing, let's go back." He said, not letting him go since he was concerned that he might run off again. Silent tears started to come down his face. "I don't want to go back _there_, un." He was so tired of how his father treated him. Had he not gotten away when he had, he was certain the drunken man would have killed him.

"You don't have to go back to your dad, Dei. The police took him to jail earlier. He won't hurt you again." The blond hung his head down. "Then where do I go back to, un?" He did not expect Sasori to answer.

"You go back with me." The red head told him simply. Deidara turned to face him and before Sasori could react the blond kissed him. They both leaned into the kiss, Sasori more then enjoyed feeling the blonds lips against his own.

After a moment they pulled back and he said weakly. "Thank you, un." He smiled at the red head, one of the reasons he loved Sasori, for someone who could come off as cold and uncaring, he had made him feel safe on more than a couple of occasions.

Sasori almost panicked when he felt the younger male go limp in his arms but he was breathing for now. His phone rang and the I.D was Pein's number. _"Found him yet?" _Pein asked right off. "Yes. We're on our way back." _"I'll inform the others." _"Thank you." He said and the two hung up.

The umbrella was virtually useless at this point since the two were already drenched. Laying the blond down on the ground, he closed his umbrella and put it back in it's case that attached to his belt.

He proceeded to pick Deidara up bridal style and make the trip back. Looking down at the hurt blond his only thoughts were that no one would ever hurt him again.

///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I know this is not exactly the best thing I have ever written, but it was one those times I got an idea that would not stop bugging me.;-_-;.

Well, I'm off. Later!

Finished: 02/28/2009, 11:30-31pm.


End file.
